1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile communication devices, and in particular, to voice searching using a mobile communication device.
2. Introduction
Mobile communication devices such as cellular phones are very pervasive communication devices used by people of all languages. The usage of the devices has expanded far beyond pure voice communication. User is able now to use the mobile communication devices to browse local multimedia content. User can also browse the multimedia content in web from the device.
While these capabilities have been expanded, the ability to search the multimedia content in mobile device and web is limited. Due to the difficulty of navigating the contents with buttons, mobile communication device users may find it useful to be able to quickly find multimedia content on both mobile device and web seamlessly.